


One child, 56 cats

by ohhju (desperate4friends)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, all cats. help me. i feel so bad for adrien so far and we're only on chapter 1, cats... CATS.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperate4friends/pseuds/ohhju
Summary: There's Plagg Jr, Adrien Jr, Chat Noir Jr--I think there's one called Camembert Jr too. That one was Plagg's favorite, I assume.Now, Adrien's trying to stop one of them from knocking off a very expensive glass flower vase, and--oh, there's one trying to jump out of the window. One stealing Plagg's cheese, another in the bathroom trying to turn on the sink...Oh well. Let's leave him to take care of that.or56 cats, one child-- and a kwami who doesn't care. Super short drabbles. Most likely updated once every 3 days.





	One child, 56 cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the MiraculouSubs gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+MiraculouSubs+gc).



"Oh for goodness sakes," Adrien sighed in frustration. "Stop that!"

Basically, cats. Dark, black cats with big green eyes that Adrien is trying to keep ahold of--before anyone figures out that they're in his room.

He wasn't exactly sure how they entered his home, or anything-- he just woke up, and saw a black cat on the foot of his bed. The next morning, another. And the next, another. And-- well, you get what I mean.

Now, there are over fifty cats, each one looking the same as the other one. But fortunately, he knew how to tell them apart... I think. Not really sure which one is which, but he seems to know.

There's Plagg Jr, Adrien Jr, Chat Noir Jr--I think there's one called Camembert Jr too. That one was Plagg's favorite, I assume.

Now, Adrien's trying to stop one of them from knocking off a very expensive glass flower vase, and--oh, there's one trying to jump out of the window. One stealing Plagg's cheese, another in the bathroom trying to turn on the sink...

Oh well. Let's leave him to take care of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i thank razzle dazzle dorito (and their cat), snapjack crackityback, and everyone else from the miraculousubs gc... and yeah, that's all. i'll see everyone in the next chapter.


End file.
